


Sickly Sweet

by Mod Red Shogun (Ninjaghoes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Candy, I tried I’m sorry, I’ve never written gay porn until now, M/M, Sinjago, Two Gay Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Red%20Shogun
Summary: a harmless act leads to so much more ;)





	Sickly Sweet

“Kai~” Cole’s moan of pleasure sounded out into the still air of his room. His eyes closed tightly as Kai’s wet tongue made contact with his neck, licking up to the base of his tanned ear before giving a nip at his earlobe. 

The other teen grinned as he traced his tongue along the shell of Cole’s ear, eliciting a soft sigh from the older boy below him. 

Kais hands gripped Cole’s shirt, pulling at the hem, making it aware he wanted it off and quickly at that. Cole gave him what he wanted, breaking from the boys heated touches to rip off his shirt and throw it somewhere carelessly into the space around them.

Kai’s calloused hands found their way back to the smooth but rigid skin of Cole’s stomach, marveling at the pronounced lines of his abs as he went, a smirk resting on his thin lips. 

The younger teens head traveled up, green eyes locking with equally lustful brown irises. A sort of devilish smile contorted across the fire elementals lips. He reached up to wrap a hand firmly around the earth ninjas throat, startling him in the process.

Cole was pushed back like that all the way up until the back of his knees came into contact with the bed and with just a little more force, his back hit the sheets. 

The older teen took a moment to catch his breath, Kai’s grip had been surprisingly tight and the stale air was refreshing. However his breath got caught  
in his throat as he watched the scene take place before him. 

The fire elemental began to strip. First to come off was his shirt. He did it slowly, making sure to taunt the boy laying on the bed, giving him a wink before he threw the shirt over his head onto the wooden floor.

However the teen didn’t stop there. His hands made their way to the string of his sweatpants, untying them with a single tug. The loosened fabric fell low on Kai’s hips, exposing the pronounced ‘V’ that led down to a steadily growing arousal.

He stripped off his pants as best as he could without tripping over his own two feet, until he stood before Cole in nothing but black boxer briefs, his erection pressing against the thin fabric, begging to be released.

Cole just laid there the entire time, just staring up as the entire action unfolded before him, the lust that had overcome him had settled down slightly, a loving look now adorned his face. Kai gave him a questioning gaze, an airy chuckle coming from his lips.

“What?” The fire elemental asked, leaning down over his lover. Cole smiled at him, “nothing, I’m just lucky to have you in my life, Kai.” The Black ninja whispered out, his fingers tracing the sharp line of Kai’s jaw, earning a delicate shiver in return. 

Cole brought his other hand up, cupping the boys right cheek, bringing him down until their lips were just a few centimeters apart. 

“I’m glad to have you in my life too.” With that their lips met a with a bruising force, Cole’s lips molding over Kai’s. They moved in perfect sync. 

The sound of wet lips smacking filled the silence around them and hands traveled as far as they could reach, fingers trying to stretch the extra mile.

Kai eventually strayed away from Cole’s plump lips, placing open mouthed kisses along his jaw, hastily making his way down his neck. He raised one of his hands, pushing Cole’s jaw up, allowing him to access his most tender spots. 

The younger teen began the very first parts of his work, nipping and sucking at his boyfriends soft flesh. The fire ninja continued, drawing moans and soft cries from the teen under his merciless attack. Once Kai was satisfied with his markings, he leaned back to admire his work.

Red marks littered Cole’s neck and the area surrounding his collar bones. 

Lost in a trace, the look upon Cole’s face almost went unnoticed to the brunette. 

His thick lips were parted slightly, heavy breaths passing through them with incredible speed, eyes glazed over in what can only be known as complete and utter lust and longing. 

A look so sultry sent a burning sensation throughout Kai’s whole being, a fire like no other setting up camp in his groin.  
It set something off in the fire elemental, something primal and unfamiliar. A deep moan erupted past his lips, sending chills up Cole’s spine. 

Kai went back down on the black ninja, his tongue finding an erect nipple, sucking and pulling the tanned bud with his teeth. 

A mix of pain and pleasure overwhelmed the older teen, his back arching off the twin bed, his own hard arousal pressing into Kai’s. 

Throaty moans escaped both boys. Cole bucked back up, repeating the action multiple times before the brunette above him continued working his way down, stopping at the top of his shorts.

The red ninja began teasing Cole once again, tracing a lithe finger along the skin that met Cole’s pants. 

“Kai. . . please, stop teasing me.” The ninja whispered out, his hands gripping the young teens toned shoulders. 

Kai chuckled, “What do you from me then. . .?” The fire ninja stopped his ministrations, emerald eyes glancing into muddled brown. 

Cole held his gaze, grunting out his frustration, “Dammit, Kai, you know what I want!” The brunette chuckled darkly, “I don’t think I do, my love. So if I were you, I’d speak up.”

As those sultry words rolled off his boyfriends slick tongue, he could feel his cock pressing painfully against its restraints, begging to be released.

“Cole, I’m waiting.” The noirette broke free from his trance, focusing in on Kai, only to advert his gaze over to the flame that flickered a top the fire ninjas right pointer finger. 

A pang of fear flooded Cole’s senses, “Kai, what’re-what’re you doing?” The boy shrugged, “You made me wait too long.”

The fire elemental brought his finger closer to Cole’s skin, a dark look over his features. His finger made contact with the earth ninjas tanned flesh, a tormented groan ripped past Cole’s lips, his hands reaching to stop the searing pain.  
Kai only smacked away the feeble attempt, letting the orange flame continue to lick the slightly burnt skin. “I’ll stop but, you have to tell me what you want.”

The brunette continued his torture only for a moment longer when Cole finally spoke up, “you ass, I-I want you to suck my cock!” Kai set out the flame, giving a noise of satisfaction.

“Naughty boy, was that so hard now.” Cole just hmphed in annoyance, trying to ignore the sting of the burn on his left hip. 

Kai began working on Cole’s lower half, pulling his gym shorts down to the floor. The older teens cock sprang free now due to the lack of any existing restraints. 

The fire ninja licked his suddenly dry lips, eyeing the long, thick and veiny cock of his boyfriend. Kai leaned forward, wrapping a rough hand around the velvety skin, his thumb grazing over the precum that leaked from the bulbous tip. 

Cole let out a sigh at the touch, pleasure washing over him at the simplest thing.  
Kai got even closer, placing a chaste kiss to the head before going back for more. Smokey lips molded themselves over Coles arousal, bobbing up and down slowly. 

His slim tongue tranced over plump veins on his way up, making sure to saturate the monstrous cock. 

Slurping sounds now filled the room along with the throaty moans that erupted from the earth elemental. 

The noises he made spurred on the boy sucking hungrily on his dick. Kai reached down with one hand, cupping his lovers balls, squeezing them slightly. 

Cole cried out, his hands finding there way into Kai’s shaggy brown locks, tugging his mouth further down on his cock, resulting in an accidental deep throat that sent the noirette over the edge. 

Kai hummed as Cole’s hot cum slid down his throat with ease. The salty taste made him crave more.

Some of the creamy substance had slipped past the red ninjas lips, giving the teen a delectable idea.  
Smearing the white liquid across his mouth, the brunette crept back up placing his lips over Cole’s, letting the other boy taste himself.

Kai bit at Cole, earning a small gasp from the action, allowing the red ninja to slip his tongue in.

The two muscles wrestled in an epic battle for dominance. The taste of his own cum excited Cole, leading him to suck on Kai’s tasty morsel of slick flesh. 

Kai released a muffled grunt, quite liking when Cole took charge. 

The fire elemental was the one to break the kiss. A trail of saliva traveled a few inches between them before breaking and falling to Cole’s mark covered chest. 

Standing up, Kai stripped off his boxers, his cock bouncing out in relief. The brunette stalked over to the bureau , mumbling a couple words to Cole as he went, “turn over.”

His words were just loud enough for Cole to hear. 

Listening to his dominant, the noirette turned over on his knees, supporting the majority of his weight on his forearms.

The earth elemental released a shaky breath of anticipation as he heard Kai open the bureau . He knew exactly what he was grabbing and the pleasure that it would soon induce.

The floorboards creaked under Kai’s heavy footsteps as he approached the bed.

An incredibly warm hand caressed Cole’s thigh, massaging the tender area but never going where he really wanted to be touched. 

A dip in the bed signified Kai’s close proximity.

The black ninja relished in the feather light touches that ran along the backside of his thigh and side of his hip.

Without warning, the fire elemental smacked Cole’s ass with great force, it stinging awhile after the contact.

Cole took in a sharp breath, the pleasure overriding the pain.

“You like that, huh?” Kai chuckled out in acknowledgment, repeating the same action a few times more. He enjoyed the incoherent words that flew from the black ninjas bruised lips with each and every hit.

Done with his fun, he tried to soothe the red stained skin. Kai kneaded the firm area with one had while the other opened the small object he grabbed from the bureau, squeezing the candy scented goo onto Cole’s tight opening. 

The earth elemental gasped at the coldness of the product as it met his searing flesh. 

Kai chuckled, using his thumb to rub the serum around his entrance. 

Once satisfied, his stuck his pointer finger in, eliciting a pleased moan from Cole. He slid the digit back and forth a few times before adding a second finger, scissoring at the ribbed walls.

The brunette continued his ministrations, stroking his own cock languidly as he hazily watched his fingers sinking in and out of Cole’s opening.

Deciding Cole had been stretched enough, Kai retracted his lube covered fingers, leaving the noirette feeling empty.

Taking his cock in hand, the younger teen moved closer, the tip of his erection poking at the glistening opening.

Lining up his cock, Kai leaned forward, his chest molding with the other ninjas back. His lips at Cole’s ear, “get ready for the fuck of your life.” With that, Kai shoved his cock into Cole, moaning at how tight he was.

The red ninja wasted no time, thrusting as deep as could, until Cole’s ass met with his hips, taking all of Kai’s seven inches. 

He started out slow and deep, making sure Cole enjoyed the feeling as much as he did. 

It drew moans so long and passionate from the boy being filled to brim that he was sure to have woken everyone else on board up. 

His rough hands clenched and unclenched the sheets underneath him.

“Kai. . . naah, faster.” Done with the teasing, the brunette simply complied, amping up the speed.

He slammed his cock brutally into Cole, his balls slapped painfully against him as he went. 

A hand slipped down, feeling it’s way across the noirettes stomach in search of his own arousal. Finding what he wanted, Kai began stroking the earth ninjas rock hard cock. 

Kai continued to pound into Cole, his unoccupied hand digging into the flesh of Cole’s hip to keep steady. 

The earth ninja moaned out at the fast pace, his walls clenching around the piercing rod. The overwhelming feeling of Cole tightening around him pushed Kai to the brink, his teeth sinking into the skin of Cole’s shoulder as he jackhammered into the older teen.

The metallic taste of blood smothered his taste buds as Cole let out a scream, a mix of pain and pleasure as he came into Kai’s hand. 

It was like a sensory overload had taken place. The throbbing of the open wound on his shoulder and the bliss he felt from his high confused his body, the feeling was so red hot; like lava. 

Kai pulled his teeth free of Cole’s flesh, laving his tongue over the wound in an attempt to soothe him.

Pulling out from the earth ninjas slick walls, Kai barely got a glimpse at his cum as it seeped from the now wide opening of his boyfriend before he collapsed next to Cole. 

Using the last of his strength, Cole turned to Kai, wrapping a sweaty arm over his mid-section. 

The brunette snuck a quick look to the boy next to him before blowing out an airy laugh, “and to think this all started cause you wouldn’t stop sucking on that damn lollipop.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m terribly sorry for the trash you just read. I have never writing gay porn until now. I tried my best at least :) all positive feedback is welcome, my dudes.
> 
> \- mod the red shogun


End file.
